Nancy Drew and the Cookie Curse
by NancyDrewified
Summary: I was inspired by the story Weirdness at Waverly Academy by Professor Snaglefoompus
1. Chapter 1: Cookie Monster

Nancy Drew and the Cookie Curse

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone on one rainy day.

"Is this Nancy Drew?" the voice on the other end of the line asked.

"Yes."

"As in the really famous girl detective Nancy Drew?"

"Yes!"

"The Nancy Drew whose solved cases all around the world, and has always succeeded, that Nancy Drew?"

"YES, YES AND YES!" I shouted, a tad bit annoyed. Okay, maybe more than a tad bit.

"Just making sure. My name is Markus Boehm, the wealthy German investor. I need your help."

"With what?" I was intrigued. A wealthy German investor? Would I go to Germany?

"We have a monster problem here at Castle Finster," He replied, sounding scared.

"A monster?" I asked. I couldn't believe it.

"Yes, a monster, and not just any monster. It's Cookie Monster."

"Cookie Monster!?" I gasped in shock. "You mean the one from Sesame Street?"

"The very same," He replied.

"What's he doing all the way in Germany?"

"No clue. It's a long way from Sesame Street, I can tell you that. Jim Henson must be worried sick."

"Let me guess, that's not all?"

"Exactly. Cookie Monster is terrorizing the residents of the castle! He can't live without cookies, so he's running around frantically yelling and knocking over things! If he gets to scared, he'll grab someone and shake them hysterically. It's even worse that his puppeteer is on vacation."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. I'll look you up on Google Maps."

"Oh, thank you Nancy! I own you everything!"


	2. Chapter 2: Getting In

Nancy Drew and the Cookie Curse

I trudged up to the castle gates. It looked pretty scary on account of it being really late at night. I looked around, and then rang the doorbell.

_Why does a castle need a doorbell? _I thought.

"Hello? Hello? Open up please!" I called.

"No thank you. We already have one!" I heard a young voice call.

"What?" I asked, looking around and not seeing anyone.

"What?" the voice mimicked.

"This is Nancy Drew, Please let me in!"

"This is Lukas, Please let me out!"

"What?" I saw a bucket being lowered from a window above me.

"What? That's what you sound like when you say that. What?"

"Can I talk to someone else about getting in?" I asked as the bucket was lowered to ground level, or not quite ground level.

"No! But - if you find the match, maybe I'll let you in!"

"Alright." I grabbed the bucket and saw a paper and pen inside. I looked at the paper. It had about eight monsters on it (good thing it was junior mode) and I quickly located the matching pair of monsters.

"I got it!" I said to myself, as I put the paper and pen back inside the bucket and it was raised back up.

"Okay, I solved it!" I called up.

"Nice job. Now for part two of your test!" the voice said. I could clarify that it was a young boy speaking, and that he was German, but still spoke very good English.

"LUKAS!" A man screamed.

"You passed, good job, gotta go!" the boy, who I assumed was Lukas, said and I could hear him running off.

A man stuck his head out of the window. "Nancy! Sorry about Lukas - I'll have a little talk with him later! Come meet me in my study on the second floor!"

Then the gates opened and I stepped inside Castle Finster.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaks ups and Angry Stalkers

Nancy Drew and the Cookie Curse

Well, technically, I didn't step _inside_ Castle Finster; I stepped into the courtyard of Castle Finster. I wandered around a bit, wondering where the Castle entrance was. I walked down some stairs and I knocked on a door.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where-!"

"GO AVAY! I DON'T VANT ANY MONSTA!" A man with a heavy German accent called through the door.

_Well that was rude,_ I thought. I translated what he said to, 'Go away! I don't want any monster!' Well, either that, or 'I love you Nancy! You're the best!' but I didn't think I had fans way out here in Germany. Although, it would be nice to be surrounded by screaming fangirls again . . .

I snapped out of my daze and turned around, about to walk up the stairs, then noticed a piece of paper on the steps. Picking it up, I saw it was a quiz of some sort. I left it and went up another flight of stairs, to find a pair of dull shears.

"These are pretty dull, but they might come in handy," I mumbled to myself, and pocketed the shears.

I went back to wandering around aimlessly until I saw the giant double doors with a sign above that read, "Burg Finster" which I assumed meant entrance or something. Now how hadn't I seen that before?!

I opened the door and entered some sort of main room thing. I walked up a flight of stairs and then down a-

_BRIIIING! BRIIING!_

My cell phone rang. I quickly answered it.

"Nancy, it's Ned!"

"Hi Ned – sorry the reception is a little bad here." I replied.

"So, when are you getting in? I've got the perfect romantic getaway plan for the two of us. It took a lot of work to put together, but it's gonna be worth it!" Ned asked, sounding excited.

I wondered what he meant. I had started at home when I began this case, hadn't anyone told Ned that I had gone to Germany?! "Well, there's been a hang up – sorry."

"Of course there has. Does this mean I have to cancel our plans – again?" Ned sounded slightly annoyed. Okay, way more than slightly.

"Yes. But I promise, I'll hurry home as soon as possible."

"I've heard that one before."

"I'm sorry I can't be more available, but I'm in the middle of something pretty important here!" Then I wondered why I had said that when I had only just started the case.

"So what? I'll just hang around being bored. Nancy Drew, International Sleuth, gets to go out adventuring, while Ned stays home. Again."

"I'm sorry you're not having a better time. If you're not having fun, then go out and have fun."

"You know what – forget that I even said anything. I can see I'm not that important to you. So forget it." Ned sounded bitter and cold.

"Fine." I felt like crying.

"Fine."

Once he hung up, I sighed. "That was . . . not great."

I stood for a moment, digesting the situation. Then shook my head and continued down the stairs and through the double doors that lead into a dining room. I took a left and found a newspaper. I didn't really want to read it, but I looked at the box with German words in it, wondering why they needed to teach German words in Germany. Turning around, I saw a woman sitting in a chair at the opposite end of the room. I screamed. She screamed. I screamed. She screamed. This went on for five minutes until finally she stopped.

"Why would you scare an old woman like that?!"

"You scared me! I didn't know you were there! You stalker!"

She crossed her arms. "GET OUT!"

Good News: You learned the German word for sun from that newspaper!

Bad News: That old lady totally kicked you out for calling her a stalker.

Try again?


	4. Chapter 3: The Master of Burgers

Nancy Drew and the Cookie Curse

I grumbled to myself as I tried the scenario again. "Let's try this again . . ."

I turned around and saw the woman. Instead of screaming, I walked up to her.

"Nancy Drew, is it? I understand you and I have much in common," The woman greeted.

"I'm not so sure. I don't think we've met officially," I muttered, shuddering from the thought of another game over sequence.

"Meet officially?" She asked. "What with papers and a stamp? What is this: 'Meet officially.' Fffft, silliness. I am Renate. Officially. And you are Nancy. Officially. Is that official enough for you? Should I invite a third party to witness the exchange maybe?"

"No, that's alright. What did you mean when you said we had a lot in common?" I asked. She had taken the 'officially' thing waaaaay to seriously.

"Eh, perhaps I was wrong about that. You are here for the monster yes?" She quickly changed to topic.

"Yes," I replied.

"This, this is not a wise thing to do. Especially not for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me tell you what I know. You are here for the monster. Now I tell you something you don't know. This monster, he is here for you."

"Oooo-eeee-ooooo!"

"I am a storyteller Nancy. I deal in fate and tragedy- And when a young girl suddenly finds herself called into the monster's lair, it is always the first breath of a tragedy. I should know. Leave while you still can, Nancy."

"I'm not going to do that!" I told her firmly. I had barely just begun! How could I turn down the case this early on in the story?!

"I didn't think that you would. You're part of this story now."

"See ya later," I started backing up, eager to get away from the stalker lady.

"Goodbye Nancy."

I pretty much ran out of the room and up the stairs. I found the door to the Bürgermeister's office somehow and entered. Karl was playing with dolls when I got in. I stormed up to his desk. "Were those dolls?!" I asked as he shoved them into a drawer.

"What? No, no! Y-you must be Nancy, yes?" He quickly changed the subject.

"That's right. I'm here to help you take care of the monster sightings!" I explained.

"Shhh, shhh! There is certainly no monster, Fräulein, and there have been no monster sightings. Everything is fine! There is no need for alarm." He lowered his voice. "We have a huge monster problem here. Literally – and also figuratively. The monster is huge and he's also a huge problem. I need your help."

"Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Talking so loudly. Who is listening in?"

"I am the Bürgermeister, Nancy. If I appear to be scared, how will everyone feel? The last thing I need is the castle newspaper picking up on how bad things are."

"You're the master of burgers?"

"No, no! The Bürgermeister! It is like the mayor."

"Oh. Wait, the castle has its own newspaper?"

"Of course. Doesn't yours?"

I wondered what Karl thought the US was like. "I don't really live in a castle."

"How do you protect yourself from peasant uprisings?"

"It's never really been an issue." Oh wait, except for Deirdre. I could really use a castle against her. "Can you tell me a little bit about the monster?"

"What, you want details?" Karl seemed horrified. "It is a monster! It is monstrous! It helps small children learn how to count! Get rid of it! Please and thank you."

"Thanks, see ya later!"

"See you later, Nancy!"


End file.
